gimwikifandomcom-20200215-history
Shmenduzim (Online Flowlab game)
Shmenduzim '''is the first game that GIM studios ever made, and also the first in the Shmenduzim series. It was first published on the web in 2017. The game is based on the 2012-15 Shmenduzim shows. It was made in Flowlab, and made by Liam. The game is about a team of colorful creatures named "The Shmenduzim", that fight against purple creatures named "Mondos". The game is a "maze runner" type game. 1-4 players can play it. The players pass a level when they get into the door. The game has 5 levels (4 finished levels and 1 unfinished level). History The game was planned on May 2011, alongside the Shmenduzim show on youtube. But the Demo version was published only on August 2017, and included the first 2 levels. The Alpha version was published a few days later, and included level 3, and also added color blocks to the game. The Beta version was published on later August, and inclded level 4, and also added Shimeon (the blue shmenduz), blue blocks and caged Shmendi (the green shmenduz in cage) to the game. Level 5 'the boss level' was added to the game on September 2017, but however the level is unbeatable, which make the game unfinished. The game version is still Unfinished, but the full game is about to came out on August 2019, with the Shmenduzim 2 first version. Gameplay The game is a "maze runner" type game. The player/s can control the Shmenduzim. The goal in levels 1-4 is to get intp the door. The goal in level 5 is to kill the Mondo-bot, but it's still unfinished. '''Levels level 1 (morning)-'' the level is a tutorial level. the players just need to move their Shmenduzim into the door. level 2 (noon)- the level first shows us Mondos- the enemies of the Shmenduzim. the players need to jump on the Mondos to kill them. The goal is also to get into the door. level 3 (afternoon)- the level adds the red, green, yellow, purple, and Mondo blocks into the game. Every shmenduz can break his color block, and Mondos can break the Mondo block (which can be a little bit challenging). When the players get into the door they move into level 4. level 4 (evening)- Shmendi is caged and can't be played. Instead, the level makes Shimeon's debut, and also adds blue blocks. The players don't have to release Shmendi, but most of the time they will do it. When they get into the door, they move into level 5. level 5 (night/boss level)- level 5 is the final level right now, and it's the boss level. the level makes the debut of two new sorts of Mondos: Chiff Mondos, that can hurt Shmenduzim and make the players restart, and Monday Mondo, the boss that control the Mondo-bot, which the players need to kill by hurting him a lot together. This level is unfinished (because of a bug that don't let the players hit Monday Mondo), but it's going to be able to finish on August 2019. The level also has some bugs. characters '''Shmenduzim' * Red Shmenduz (David) * Green Shmenduz (Shmendi) * Yellow Shmenduz (Itzik) * Purple Shmenduz (Yosi) * Blue Shmenduz (Shimeon) Mondos * Mondo * Chiff Mondo * Mondey Mondo Gallery Shmenduzim Logo.png | Shmenduzim's logo since September 2017. Itzik FlowlabDesign.png | Itzik Yosi FlowlabDesign.png | Yosi David FlowlabDesign.png | David Shmendi FlowlabDesign.png | Shmendi Shimeon FlowlabDesign.png | Shimeon Mondo FlowlabSprites.png | some sprites of Mondo MondoChiff FlowlabDesign.png | Mondo Chiff MondeyMondo FlowlabSprites.png | some sprites of Mondey Mondo Trivia * The game was planned on 2011, but it was made on 2017. * This game is the debut of David, Yosi, Shmendi, Itzik, Shimeon, Mondo, Chiff Mondo and Monday mondo. * This is the first Shmenduzim game, and the first GIM game. * The game was made on Flowlab. See also External links Category:GIM games Category:2017 games Category:Flowlab games Category:Online games Category:Shmenduzim games Category:Flowlab Shmenduzim game